


I've got a good feeling about this

by thewightknight



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, val deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: This wasn't how the train heist was supposed to go.





	I've got a good feeling about this

**Author's Note:**

> I need a gaggle of Calrissian daughters and granddaughters something fierce.
> 
> (Cross-posted to [thewightknightwrites](https://thewightknightwrites.tumblr.com/post/175427393100/i-really-was-going-to-learn-how-to-play-the).)

"I really was going to learn how to play the valahorn,” Beckett says, hand wrapping around the detonator.

“Sure you were, baby,” Val choked out.

…

“Where are we going to get a ship?”

“I know a guy. A smuggler.” Val didn’t elaborate, but she hadn’t talked much since Vandor-1.

Han could tell there was a history between the two of them, but he didn’t ask.

…

“What are you going to do now that you’ve got your own ship?” Val asks.

“I got a line on a job. Big shot gangster on Tatooine. You could tag along.”

“Nah. I think I’ll stay here. Know someone who’s looking to get into Tibanna gas mining.”

“Well, good luck to you.”

“You too, Han.” 

…

“Respectability suits you.”

Lando preened in the mirror as Val straightened the collar of his cloak.

“Now I’m only going to be gone a few weeks. Try not to blow up Cloud City while I’m gone.”

“That wouldn’t be very respectable, would it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
